


Дяся

by Vla



Series: Детские бедки [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abortion, Babies, Brother-Sister Relationships, Childhood, Clothing, Dolls, F/M, Forced Abortion, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Pregnancy, Puberty, Stuffed Toys, Toddlers, baby talk, maternity, prolonged infancy, овулизм, овуляшки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vla/pseuds/Vla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Девочка Даша живёт в семье, где у матери очень своеобразные представления о временных рамках младенчества. Ведь младенцы - смысл её жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дяся

**Author's Note:**

> Даша родилась в октябре 1998.

Дяся была очень маленькая. Настолько, что ещё таскала из маминой картонной коробочки соску, макала ее в варенье и сосала. А мама Юля улыбалась и смеялась, глядя на это. Правда, в последнее время это делать стало труднее: Дясе нравилось кусать соску, она уже попрокусывала в ней много дырочек, особенно когда выросли клыки, и варенье, просочившись внутрь соски, заставило ее слипнуться. Мама, обнаружив это, сказала: надо купить новую, пока папа не видит. Почему папа не должен видеть, и почему мама прячет соску в коробку, для девочки оставалось загадкой.  
Дяся охотно соглашалась носить хлопковые чепчики, на них ведь такие красивые кружева. Мама надевала ей шапочку, лишь когда возила в больницу. Шапочка с каждым разом налезала всё туже, а ведь когда-то совсем не жала. В больнице врачи смотрели девочке горло и слушали дыхание неприятно холодными металлическими предметами. А однажды врач показала Дясе нарисованные ручкой на листке штуки, две из которых девочка знала - "квадрат" и "кружочек", а вот другие назвать не смогла, хоть они и были ей знакомы внешне. Потом врач указывала пальцем на разные вещи в комнате, спрашивая, какого они цвета. Борясь со стыдом и волнением от непривычной обстановки, Дяся смогла вспомнить только зелёный и жёлтый. Вскоре вспомнила и красный, цвет вон того цветка у шторы, но сказать не успела: врач уже спросила у Юлии, почему её дочка до сих пор плохо знает фигуры и цвета. Та сказала "А что?", и тогда врач назвала Дясю умственно отсталой. Наверное, это было нечто обидное: мама начала ругаться и доказывать, что у неё нормальный ребенок, в отличие от каких-то "акселератов", которых, насколько девочка понимала, вокруг было большинство. И фигурам с цветами её слишком много учить вредно: дитя ещё толком не отвыкло от внутриутробного состояния, какие фигуры?!

Да, она рассказывала о них так редко, что Дяся бы, наверное, пересчитала эти случаи на пальцах одной руки, если бы умела считать. Верней, она умела - с помощью папы научилась, до трёх. А четыре и пять ещё путала местами. Папа был постоянно на работе, ему редко удавалось пообщаться с ребёнком.  
Юлия же больше всего любила сидеть на кровати и смотреть на игры дочери, осыпая ребёнка междометиями типа "сю-сю-сю" и словами умиления. О другом она намеренно не говорила с ней. Правда, потом ловила себя на том, что невольно сюсюкает и с окружающими. Даже мысли в голове стали шепелявыми и с обилием уменьшительных. Но Юлия списывала это на неизбежные проявления материнского инстинкта, в который она твердо верила и который казался ей очень сильным: иначе и не должно быть у нормальной женщины!  
Её муж Константин работал на двух работах, и домой приходил только спать, кроме воскресенья, но и тогда он в основном отсыпался да мылся. У него всегда были красные, прищуренные от сухости глаза, и тёмные круги под ними. Лишь в единственный его выходной, после спячки до полудня, глаза становились белее и влажнее. Дочь тянулась к отцу руками и хотела с ним говорить, но мама отчего-то ограничивала их общение, разрешая мужу в основном щекотать дочь и кружить на руках. Стоило отцу начать долго рассказывать что-либо Дясе, как мама отвлекала его собственными разговорами, взрослыми, с кучей непонятных слов типа "зарплата", "варикоз", "консервация".  
Когда мама выводила Дясю на улицу, бабушкам на лавочке почему-то не нравились ее чепчики. Говорили Юлии, что пора от них уже отказаться, девочка-то большая. А на колготки одевать юбочку, а то она у тебя, Юля, как в ползунках до сих пор. И надо перестать вести ребенка за обе руки перед собой, чуть ли не поднимая в воздух, сама корячась за нею уткой. Будто твоя Дашуня ходить не умеет.  
Странные бабушки. Мама говорит, что они всегда на всё ворчат, бабушки так устроены. Потому, наверное, и не стоит от них ожидать хороших слов. Как может быть Дяся большой, если ей всего четыре с половиной годика? А маме - целых двадцать шесть лет, такое взрослое слово - "лет", и если она говорит, что Дяся маленькая - значит, так и есть. Потому что мама лучше всех знает.  
Вчера, на восьмое марта, мама купила Дясе новую погремушку. А папа - игрушку для больших детей, какие-то цветные треугольнички в коробке, Дяся даже не успела толком разглядеть. Мама взяла эту коробку, и сердито спрятала ее в верхнюю полку, что закрывается на ключ.  
\- Ей рано с такими игрушками играть! Вдруг проглотит? И вообще, ей такие ещё не интересны.  
\- Конечно, неинтересны, - не менее раздражённо парировал папа, - ты же ей и видеть их не даёшь! Я в ее возрасте уже рогатки и машинки себе выстругивал! И ты хоть бы посмотрела: там написано, что игрушка для детей от трёх лет и старше. А ей сколько, ты забыла? Опять не замечаешь, как годы летят?  
\- Ну Костя! Это же единственный ребенок. Когда у нас деньги будут второго завести? Дай дитю понаслаждаться детством. Что плохого, что она подольше будет маленькой? Я так мечтала о младенчике! Мечтала, ещё когда в школе училась. И посмотри, какая она пухленькая, какие у неё перетяжечки до сих пор! Ей же всего четыре с половиной; я в курсе, сколько ей. Совсем маленький возраст. Нечего из детей акселератов воспитывать. Ребенок должен быть ребенком!  
\- Если бы ты ей питание детское не скармливала, и сливки стаканами не заливала - не было бы давно никаких перетяжечек. Это нездоровое питание для ребенка в таком возрасте.  
\- Ну свои же слова послушай: детское питание! А она кто? Ребёнок. И я не сливками ее пою, а молочком, с базара, цельным. Все здоровые дети растут на молочке. А что коровье - я не виновата, что самой её кормить уже не получается.  
Папа махнул рукой, пробормотал "Не доходит до тебя...", и пошел на кухню хлебать обед.  
А Дяся не понимала, почему папа иногда стал вести себя как те бабушки. И снова заскучала по сисе. Когда ей было три, мама заболела воспалением лёгких. Ей пришлось делать уколы, пить горькие таблетки, и врачи сказали, что ребенка нельзя кормить молочком, когда принимаешь такие лекарства. Маме пришлось перестать, она перевязывала сиси, и молочко пропало. Дяся поначалу плакала, и мама плакала вместе с ней, желая кормить подольше. Но вскоре девочка привыкла к ложкам перетёртого яблока, кашам, баночкам детского питания, и к бутылочке с большой длинной соской, из которой она впервые попробовала молочко коровы. Когда мама выздоровела, Дяся ждала, пока вернется молочко сиси, но оно так и не вернулось с тех пор. Мама ее успокоила, впрочем: на молочке коровы дети растут тоже хорошо. И так как детского питания стала покупать ещё больше, то девочка стала расти быстрее - не столько в рост, сколько вширь. Чем и радовала маму, и огорчала. Радостью служила вновь появившаяся младенческая пухлость. Неприятностью - на Дясю окончательно перестали налезать даже самые большие ползунки и распашонки, которые мама в последнее время шила сама, больше не находя нужных размеров в продаже. Радуя маму, ребенок до сих пор много ползал, хоть и научился ходить ещё с года и двух месяцев. Но трёхлетней пришлось делать это уже в колготах, которые мама, скрепя сердце, всё-таки начала покупать, а распашонки изредка меняла на майки да кофточки. Лишь чепчики продолжала натягивать на дочку постоянно. Уж очень маленькой, такой совсем маленькой дочка в них выглядела. Мать совсем коротко, почти наголо ее стригла, чтобы волосы напоминали пушок.  
Дяся так ходила и теперь, в четыре с половиной года и двадцать с половиной килограмм. Недавно мама возила ее на рынок покупать комбинезончик, ведь старый стал мал. Так ни один на неё не налез! Пришлось брать курточку, первую в ее жизни.  
В детском саду она никогда не была. Во-первых, мама решила не работать, пока дочь не вырастет лет эдак до шестнадцати. Во-вторых, Дясю и саму смущали ровесники-детсадовцы: такие худые, так бойко общавшиеся. Одетые, словно большие дети, и игравшие игрушками уже для больших детей: барби, машинки, какие-то сложные штучки с катающимися шариками... Дяся гуляла в основном с мамой, и с детьми в песочнице. С некоторых пор в песочнице становилось все больше тех, кто её младше. А ровесники превращались в этих "акселератов", как мама не раз выражалась. Почти все ровесники уже стали ими! Остаётся удивляться, что им тоже четыре года. Как это может быть, почему они так отличаются? Без страха гуляют по кварталу одни, мамы на лавочках следят за ними издалека, не пускаясь вдогонку, даже если дети отбегают далеко. Одна лишь Дяся остаётся в песочнице, да курносый косоглазый мальчик Славик, который ведёт себя как совсем-совсем маленький, в четыре года ещё плохо ходит, и разговаривает даже проще, чем Дяся. Славик очень нравился Дясиной маме, она всегда радостно с ним сюсюкалась, и девочка сознательно стала ему подражать в речи, в манерах, ощущая потребность хранить свою маленькость, ведь мама говорит, что именно таким должен быть правильный ребенок.

Для песочницы в марте было пока холодно, там плавал дотаивающий снег, и девочка с мамой гуляли по остальной территории детской площадки. Мама сегодня надела ей тёплые гамашики. Новые. Дяся хотела также юбку, но мама не желала ее покупать, вместо этого потратившись на большую красивую погремушку к восьмому марта. "Маленьким деткам ещё не нужны юбочки" - сказала она.  
Вокруг бегали такие же "маленькие детки". Но своей дочке Юлия не особо разрешала бегать, твердя, что она будет падать на каждом шагу, набивая синяки с шишками. Так и происходило, когда Дясе было полтора-два года. Потом она стала бегать лучше, но при маме побаивалась, не хотела ее пугать, чтобы мама, по её словам, не стояла как на иголках.  
Дяся со стороны наблюдала за другими детьми. Сегодня мать была явно не против дать ей к ним приблизиться. И девочка, с энтузиазмом отпустив её руку, пошагала в сторону двух дошкольниц такого же роста, гулявших под присмотром мам, сидевших далеко на лавочках.  
Так редко удавалось пообщаться с другими детьми. Прямо волнуешься с непривычки.  
\- Пливет! - выдавила она, спрятав руки за спину и качаясь на пятках.  
\- О, Даша, привет, - ответила Настя, которую она уже знала, вместе играя в песочнице в прошлом году, а зимой они катались рядом, возимые родителями на санках.  
Секунду поколебавшись, Дяся нашла, как продолжить разговор:  
\- А сьто вам на восьмое малта падалили?  
\- Конфеты, шоколадные, - ответила вторая девочка, чье имя Дяся опять забыла, хоть и знала ее в лицо, - Сейчас фантик покажу.  
Девочка полезла в карман и достала блестящий фантик, сложенный вчетверо.  
Дяся впервые попробовала их на последний день рождения. Ей дали одну четвертинку загадочного коричневого брусочка, объяснив, что это называется "конфета". И она с изумлением открыла, насколько они вкусные, невероятно вкусные, вкуснее всего на свете! Потом долго утихомиривала ее мама, когда Дяся с неделю настойчиво искала в квартире конфеты, жаждая ещё, даже умудрившись порыться в холодильнике, и отказываясь взамен есть перетёртые с сахаром фрукты: сладкие они, но вообще несравнимы с этим великолепием вкуса - конфетами! Еще не зная слова "великолепие", Дяся его ощущала как образ, как сияние вокруг конфеты, полное ярких красок.  
\- Дяй понюхать, - потянулась она к фантику всей пятернёй. Девочка разрешила, и Дяся, неуклюже развернув фантик, уткнулась в него носом.  
\- Вкууусно...  
\- Ага, - Настя забрала фантик и тоже понюхала, а за ней - её подружка. Какие у них ловкие пальцы! Но, присмотревшись к своим, Дяся поняла, что её пальцы уже не столь короткие и толстые, как она думала. Что-то всё-таки изменилось с тех почти забывшихся пор, когда лежала в пеленках. Ее пальцы - как у девочек! Лишь немного толще, ведь она пухленькая, а они отчего-то нет. Ну и ну. Она поняла, что её руки изменились, подросли со времен младенческих фотографий, что мама любит показывать в альбоме. И им уже необязательно быть по-младенчески неуклюжими.  
\- А мне мама мало даёт конфеты. Зубки портятся, зубки портятся, говорит, - надула губы вторая девочка.  
\- Жалко, - отметила Настя, и засунула фантик обратно в карман, что удивило Дясю: она на её месте нюхала бы и нюхала фантик целый час. Насте же будто уже и неинтересно. Такие они странные, другие дети: всё им быстро надоедает. Быстрые они такие.  
Не зная, что сказать дальше, Дяся замахала руками, расслабив кисти, словно тряпичные (ведь только большие дети напрягают их во время махания, а она ещё маленькая), и громко взвизгнула, чтоб на целый двор было слышно! Ей это казалось забавным.  
\- Гы-гы-гы, ты чего? - засмеялась Настя.  
Дяся не нашлась, что ответить, и снова замахала да завизжала, с намёком: ну повторите же за мной! Обе девочки в ответ почему-то лишь слабо улыбнулись да пожали плечами, но не составили ей компанию. А ведь раньше они с Настей так весело играли в эту игру вместе...  
\- Кстати, меня зовут Лиза, - после некоторой паузы обратилась к ней вторая девочка.  
\- Я Дёёёсё, - пробубнела она, застенчиво понизив голос.  
\- Даша?  
\- Дя, - ответила она бодрее.  
\- А чего ты говоришь, как маленькая? Я так в два годика говорила. А потом меня учили, как правильно, и я уже последнюю букву правильно говорю: "Рррр!". Теперь все буквы правильно говорю. И читать учусь: слоги. А ты какие учишь буквы?  
\- Я есё маленькая буквы уцить.  
\- А меня заставляяяют, - заметила Настя, - Братику шесть лет, ему скоро в школу, так меня вместе с ним садят, и учат их писать. Сейчас покажу букву "П"!  
Девочка взяла палочку и начертила фигуру, похожую на турник. Дясе было интересно, но сама себе боялась признаться. Она догадывалась - мама обидится, если Дяся выучит хоть одну букву.  
И, не прощаясь, она побежала к маме, наблюдавшей с лавочки. Подальше от букв, поближе к сисе. Было страшно и как-то лениво оставаться с буквами рядом: вдруг линии на песке сделают так, что придётся и Дясе их учить?  
Но - вот беда, девочка загляделась вверх на серые мартовские облака, и не заметила бордюр. Шлёпнулась на колени, а потом и на живот; упёрлась руками в шершавый асфальт.  
\- Яяяя-яхя-яхя! - моментально заревела, и мама бросилась Дясю успокаивать, обтирая с её рук грязь.  
\- Даше четыре? Может, три? А плачет, как мяукает. Будто ей годик, - зашептала Настя Лизе. Та в ответ закивала головой, показала пальцем на упавшую, и не смогла удержать смех. Уж больно странная эта Даша. Настя засмеялась тоже, хоть и понимала: некультурно смеяться над другим ребёнком при его маме. К счастью, мама была слишком занята дочерью, чтобы обращать на них внимание. А вот Даше, сквозь слёзы оглянувшейся на убегающих в другой конец площадки смеющихся ровесниц, стало обидно. И в который раз странно: почему она ещё почти младенец, а они - нет, хотя им тоже четыре? Не поэтому ли они смеются над нею?  
Женщина с другой лавочки - должно быть, мать Насти, строго прикрикнула:  
\- Не смейся над девочкой!  
А Настя уже углубилась в изучение набухающих почек на деревьях у площадки.

Мать удостоверилась, что на руках дочери нет царапин. Не потребуется срочно её домой нести. Верней, вести. У младенческих складок и свисающих щёк в четыре года обнаружился досадный недостаток: больше не поднимешь дитя столь легко, как раньше. Недавно она, тужась, подняла дочь, словно когда-то. Посадив на локоть. И умудрилась вместе с нею наклониться, но тут же в пояснице что-то хрустнуло, и четыре дня спина неугомонно болела. Юлия оказалась перед выбором: потерять младенческую пухлость ребёнка, либо поднимать её отныне лишь осторожно и ненадолго. Как больших детей.  
Вытерев дочери руки смоченным в молоке из бутылочки платком, женщина позволила ей вернуться на площадку. С некоторых пор, после насмешек окружающих, Юлия больше не поила её на улице, но всё равно брала с собой бутылочку с соской, дабы тайком дать ребёнку молоко в подъезде или другом укромном месте. Вариант простой бутылки с крышкой по-прежнему не хотелось рассматривать. Рано ещё.  
Всхлипывая, Дяся обвела взглядом двор, ожидая появления других детей. Но виднелась лишь группа старших мальчиков в другом конце квартала. У них абсолютно другой, закрытый от неё мир. С которым иногда удаётся соприкоснуться, когда мама не слишком усердно держит Дашу у юбки. Двор - полезное место. Тут узнаёшь неожиданные вещи! Например, что каська, которой мама обильно кормит Дясю, и каша, которую едят взрослые - одно и то же! Так сказала на прошлой прогулке старшая девочка, с которой Даше удалось осмысленно поговорить целых несколько минут, не будучи осмеянной или встреченной недоумением.  
Она присела и стала ковыряться пальцем во влажном песке. Это продолжалось долго, пока не подошла мама.  
\- Ой! Носик-то совсем холодный! Мы замёльзли, да? Мы замёльзли!  
Даша захныкала, не желая идти домой. Ей было наоборот жарковато от многослойной, ещё зимней одежды, а охлаждение носа она даже и не ощущала. Но мама, не обращая внимание на протестующее мотание головой, подняла на руки и понесла толстую четырёхлетку в подъезд - с трудом, кряхтя, превозмогая нажитую ещё при беременности боль в пояснице. И стараясь не наклоняться, чтобы снова не хрустнуло.

Дома мама, положив Дясю на свою кровать и раздев до колготок, перед надеванием ей кофточки решила повеселить приунывшего ребенка. Сама Юлия в детстве хохотала и радостно визжала от щекотного дутья родителями ей в пупок, и с тех пор считала это одним из лучших развлечений для "малышиков", с нетерпением дожидаясь, когда у неё родится свой.  
В прошлые три раза дочь почему-то плакала и вырывалась, но Юлия предпочитала не обращать внимания. Ей важнее были идилличные картины щекотания детей, взлелеянные мечтами с подросткового возраста. Тем более, будучи человеком очень ограниченным, она толком ни о чем больше не мечтала.  
Девочка едва успела понять, что происходит, как мама уже прислонилась губами к ее животу, и с громким пукающим звуком буквально натянула воздухом края её пупка. А на его дно воздух надавил настолько сильно, что болезненный разряд пронзил куда-то вглубь живота. Эту щекотку было не сравнить с прикосновениями к подмышкам, вызывавшими больше веселье, чем дискомфорт. Это была жуткая, болезненная щекотка, противно влажные губы, и воздух, до боли натягивающий нежную кожу ее впалого вовнутрь пупка, словно надутый до предела воздушный шарик.  
После первого продувания мама подняла голову и заулыбалась Даше во весь рот, в упор не уловив намёк в виде испуганно выпученных глаз девочки. Решив, что попросту ещё не развеселила ее достаточно, она скорчила нарочито обиженное лицо и снова потянулась губами к пупку.  
\- Не-е-ет! - Дяся дотянулась руками до ее головы, спешно отталкивая. Она не верила в успех, но вдруг опять заметила, что ее ручки уже не такие короткие и слабые, как раньше. Ей удалось приподнять мамину голову, избежав новой воздушной атаки.  
\- Сьто такое, Дясенька? Утю-тю-тю-тю, засьцекоцю! - сюсюкая, мать силой убрала ее руки со своей макушки, и, держа их, снова начала вдувать воздух в дочкин пупок, будучи абсолютно уверенной, что "лялечка" лишь капризничает, но благодаря маминой щекотке вот-вот радостно засмеётся.  
Как ни странно, дочка вдруг начала плакать, извиваться и кричать "Больно!".  
\- Сьто тякое? - засюсюкала мать тщательней, - Сьтё у тебя там с пупицьком? - и полезла туда пальцем, желая почесать дочке пупок или хотя бы сделать вид, что утоляет ее загадочную, скорей всего надуманную боль. Сама Юлия всё детство любила ковыряться в пупке, не ощущая дискомфорта абсолютно.  
Новый противнейший разряд-игла пронзил Дашин живот настолько, что она поджала ноги, и уже во весь голос закричала - лишь бы мама прекратила эту пытку твердым ногтем по дну её пупка. И почему он так сильно не любит, чтоб его трогали и чистили? Даша всегда с ужасом относилась даже к протиранию этого места полотенцем после купания.  
Мать же стойко принимала это за пустые капризы. Юлия до сих пор не осознала, что у дочери чувствительный пупок, в отличие от её собственного. Так уж сросся он после обрезания пуповины: остатки урахуса - внутриутробного мочевого протока, там оказались слишком близко к поверхности. Каждому везёт с пупком по-разному.  
\- У-у, обижена я на тебя, - женщина выпрямилась и потянулась за дочкиной кофточкой. Одевая хныкающую Дашу, она вспоминала, какой выпуклой младенческой шишечкой был у той пупок ещё пару лет назад, а теперь почему-то стал впалым, как у взрослой. И Юлия закономерно заскучала по всему младенческому в ее единственном ребенке. Упорно утекающему, словно песок сквозь пальцы. Голова стала длиннее, пальцы - тоже, ноги уже не умильно кривые, стали видны коленные чашечки. И губки уже не бантиком! Хотя она намеренно обильно кормила дочь, её полнота все меньше напоминала заветные перетяжечки. Даша неумолимо превращалась в просто толстую девочку, пусть и напоминающую младенца сильнее, чем девочки худые.

Пока Дясю одевали, она прекратила хныканье: от пупка мама отстала, можно вздохнуть с облегчением.  
Дальше девочку посадили в стульчик для кормления, куда она уже еле помещалась, и кормили молочной кашей. Под конец трапезы мама, почему-то вздыхая, покормила её и овощами с прокрученным через мясорубку вареным мясом, а попить дала жёлтый абрикосовый компот в любимой Дясиной чашечке с закрытым верхом, из которой надо было сосать, словно из бутылочки с соской. Была у Дяси и "обычная" взрослая чашка, разве что поменьше. Но пить из неё мама давала почему-то лишь когда отец дома. И вообще многие вещи при отце делала не так. Даже стала разрешать Дясе быть без чепчика.

После еды хотелось сидеть и играть. Раньше Дяся это делала в кроватке или манежике, но после того, как несколько раз перевернула манежик и сама выбралась оттуда, он куда-то делся, и Дяся его больше не видела. Теперь в её распоряжении был свой угол с игрушками, и возможность ползать (а также бегать и ходить, на что мама демонстративно хмурилась) по всей спальне.  
Она подползла к куче игрушек и стала выбирать себе забаву. Перед глазами - в основном погремушки да маленькие игрушки в виде зверей, но они так сильно надоели... Уже не первый раз хотелось чего-то другого. Так долго хотелось - с прошлого года, а то и с позапрошлого. Так долго, что привыкла и смирилась. Правда, желание лишь крепло. Дяся видела кукол у других девочек, и они манили куда сильнее. Но куклы у неё пока не имелось: мама сказала - маленькая ещё ты для них. Придётся довольствоваться пластиковым жирафом и двумя мягкими мишками. Погремушки же Дяся сгребла в отдельную кучу и отодвинула подальше, к другой стене.  
За её спиной мать остановилась у порога, наблюдая за игрой.  
\- Тя-тя-тя, ся-ся-ся! - девочка долбила жирафа головой о пол. Маме нравилось, когда она это делает. Но всё навязчивее в голову девочки приходили идеи других способов игры - например, изображать, что игрушка шагает. Она видела подобные игры по телевизору. В исполнении детей, которые - неужели! - уже младше её нынешней.  
Нахмурившись, подолбила и мишками - головой, боком их о пол. Они отскакивали, это хотя бы интереснее.  
Тут Дясе вспомнились старшие девочки - нет, не старшие. Просто менее маленькие. Немладенцы. Те две, что сегодня над ней смеялись, но которым тоже четыре годика. И какие-то девочки, увиденные во дворе раньше. И девочки из телевизора, из яркой телепрограммы для детей. Они брали игрушки или кукол, и изображали, что они ходят, разговаривают друг с другом, поднимают другие предметы... Дяся недавно сама пробовала так обращаться с одним из мишек, но мама ткнула ей в руки погремушки и сказала, что так играют большие дети, а годовасику ещё рано.  
Слово "годовасик" Дясе было незнакомо, но интуитивно складывалось в некий образ, ожидаемый от неё матерью. Вот и сейчас девочка привычно включила режим годовасика, слыша за спиной материнское дыхание и шорох ее одежды о косяк двери.  
Но когда дыхание сменилось шагами, а шаловливый детский взгляд через плечо уловил лишь мамину тень, удаляющуюся в сторону кухни - жираф был тут же повёрнут ногами к полу, и девочка неуклюже, но всё вернее начала "учить его ходить". Те дети во дворе уже давно учат свои игрушки ходить. А ещё они у них как бы говорят друг с другом.  
\- Тя-тя-тя! - "проговорил" в исполнении Дяси жираф.  
\- Ся-ся-ся! - "ответил" ему бежевый мягкий медвежонок.  
Нет, слишком неинтересно. Надоело. Может, наконец попробовать слова? Вдруг получится весело, и даже со смыслом? Говорить "ся-ся-ся", как совсем маленькие лысые ползающие дети, Дясе нужно. Мама тогда радуется. Но слова - непреодолимо интереснее! Да, она сможет, это как во дворе знакомиться!  
\- Привет!  
\- Пливет!  
\- А ти знаесь, как больсие говолят?  
\- Пррривет! - неожиданно успешно вырвалась у Дяси рокочущая, щекочущая верхнее нёбо, настоящая взрослая буква!!!  
Она потрясённо замолчала, опустив игрушки на пол. Именно об этой букве недавно ругался с мамой папа.  
"Или учи ее правильно произносить, или веди к логопеду! Девочке уже четыре!"  
"Успеет ещё! Зачем лишать дитя детства?"  
"Детства?! Буква "Р" - это недетство? Или тебе надо, чтобы Даша вообще не говорила, а только в пелёнках слюни пускала?! Я вижу, ты о таком мечтаешь!"  
"При нынешней экономике, это единственный раз в жизни - когда у тебя малыш! Ты мужчина, тебе не понять!"  
На самом деле Дяся не помнила эту ссору так дословно, но она отпечаталась в ее мозгу на эмоциональном уровне. И сейчас этот слепок из сердитых звуков пробудился в памяти, заставив ее ощущать одновременно вину за вырвавшуюся взрослую "р", и восхищение самой собой: она заставила игрушки ходить, заставила говорить, это... сильно. И буква, этот внезапный восхитительный звук - полнейшая неожиданность вышла, будто кто-то наградил её за достижение. Как конфетой.  
Девочка засмеялась, и даже смех зазвучал по-новому: без наигранного ради мамы младенческого "Хя-хя-хя", без утоньшения голоса в угоду маминой улыбке, а вполне себе дошкольницким заливистым "Га-га-гаааа!".  
\- А ты знаесь... Знаешшь, шшь, шшшш! Как больсие говоляяяят! - в упоении возгласила Дяся от лица жирафа - длинноногого, словно совсем большие дети.  
И игрушки в ее руках снова зашагали, и так интересно оказалось изображать мишкой движения передних лапок - танцует, словно телепузик, по ее воле! Подавая идею пуститься во все тяжкие: просить маму включить уже не телепузиков, а мультики про круглых зверушек, например. Мама ей недавно их включила, но потом сказала "Ты там ещё все равно ничего не поймешь", и больше не показывала. Но ведь круглый барашек там делал вполне понятную вещь - читал стихи, и лишь Дясино восхищение ее подвело, заставив выдавить из себя нечленораздельный младенческий звук вместо какого-нибудь слова. Что, наверное, и заставило маму подумать, будто девочка по-прежнему достаточно маленькая, чтоб не смотреть мультики для подросших детей.  
Был и другой похожий случай: Дясю напугала в мультике уточка на карусели, у которой голова поворачивалась то в одну сторону, то в другую. Настоящие уточки, которых она видела на прогулке с мамой в парке, так не делали. И белочки в парке бегали стремительно, а не топтались на одном месте, как у края той странной карусели, будто не в силах убежать. Теперь Дяся жалела, что заплакала тогда, и мама больше не показывала тот мультик, где в начале карусель. Решив, что дочь плачет от полного непонимания происходящего на экране, а не от конкретных претензий к уткам и белкам. И даже Телепузиков Юлия включала редко, предпочитая, чтобы Дяся либо играла с погремушками, либо ползала по тщательно пропылесосенной спальне, либо лежала в кружевной распашонке, сосала намазанную вареньем соску и сучила ручками-ножками. Последнего маме совсем перестало удаваться добиться, особенно когда Дясе исполнилось три годика, и с тех пор она неудержимо передвигается по комнате, не желая побольше лежать. Еще и в кроватку прежнюю перестала помещаться, в связи с чем ее пришлось заменить на кроватку побольше.  
\- Он цитал стихи! Счетал... Читал.  
\- Я знааааю... - отвечал жирафу медвежонок в Дашином воображении. И была в этой фразе сильная истина, важная такая, большая-пребольшая, как внезапно открывающийся горизонт, когда тебя родители поднимают на руки.  
\- Я знаю! - вторил жираф.  
Даше захотелось кружиться на месте от радости. Да, она наверняка упадет, маленьким детям нельзя кружиться, они ещё не могут, у них кривые слабые ножки. Но очень хотелось. Побыть большой красивой худой девочкой, которую однажды она видела в телевизоре кружащейся под музыку. Девочкой с длинными волосами и в блестящих брючках. У Даши пока нет ни того, ни другого, но чтоб когда-то появилось - надо сначала поделать, как она!  
Даша покружилась, и успешно! Ее ноги оказались не такими уж кривыми и слабыми. Она и раньше пробовала кружиться, но обычно падала, или делала всего один-два оборота очень осторожно, сгорбившись и медленно переступая, приподняв согнутые в локтях руки, как у детей на одной картинке с открытки, которую мама ставила в пример. Несравнимо с нынешним разом. Сейчас вышло лучше и быстрее, стоило представить себя той длинной девочкой. Руки приняли более естественную позу, выпрямившись и поднявшись параллельно полу: вращение интересным образом тянуло их от тела. Ноги больше не сгибались опасливо в коленях. И мир закружился - каруселью! - в водовороте воображаемых веселых зверушек и человечков, вторивших: Знаю, знаю!  
"Теперь я больше знаю" - так сказал бы ребенок постарше, но Дашу никто не научил этой фразе, и свою эмоцию она выражала лишь одним словом.  
Потом она осторожно опустилась на мягкий ковёр. Голова кружилась, но это знакомое ощущение: родители часто кружили дочь на руках.

С того дня Дяся уже не могла столь тщательно удерживать себя в полумладенческом состоянии. Эффект маминого тонкого принуждения ослабевал. Единожды прикоснувшуюся к удовольствию личностного роста, "лялечку" уже было не остановить. На Юлию обрушился поток отказов. Отказ шепелявить, отказ бездумно долбить игрушками по полу, отказ от погремушек, чепчика, соски... И требование других вещей взамен. Кое-как Дясе удалось донести до матери желание посмотреть мультик, где круглый барашек читал стихи. Другие мультики тоже, даже про карусель, которую она перестала бояться. Чем дальше, тем грустнее становилась мама, но всё-таки скачала ей много разных мультиков, нашла на компьютере и скачанную на будущее папку с мультиком "Смешарики", отдала ей играться цветные треугольники в коробке и другие старые подарки, объяснив, как с ними играть. Оказывается, треугольники назывались "танграм", и их надо было складывать в квадрат.  
Правда, смирилась мама не сразу. Несколько недель она ещё пыталась задержать Дашу в мире ползанья, чепчиков и свисающих на плечи жирных комочков Биша. Несколько недель она раздумывала, что дальше делать. Но пришло время, когда дочь заметила: в маме кое-что загадочно переменилось, прекратив сопротивление. Она приняла решение. Бросила на балконе тесный стульчик для кормления и закрытую чашку. Купила Даше юбочки и другие типичные одёжки для дошкольников - поход на базар в тот день был для девочки восхитительным! Вскоре Даша получила и первую куклу, и первую книжечку, обучающую фигурам, цифрам, буквам. А сколько взрослой еды ей стали давать! Начали случаться даже дни совсем-совсем без молока.  
Юлия, очень своеобразно трактуя тезис о жизненной необходимости "молочка" детям, поначалу боялась отрывать дочь от старого меню: пичкания молочными продуктами в ущерб остальным. Но когда рискнула - никаких страшных бледностей, постоянного голода или газиков с Дашиным организмом не случилось.  
"Теперь мы будем сидеть на диете. Ты должна похудеть, тогда будешь хорошо бегать, и вообще для здоровья полезно". Больше не набиваемая молоком и кашами до отвала, девочка начала стройнеть, всё больше напоминая Настю и Лизу. И сами Настя с Лизой, да и другие ровесники во дворе, заметили эти изменения. Мать больше не запрещала Даше играть с ними по полной. Словно вырвавшаяся на волю птица, девочка навёрстывала упущенное. Навыки общения стремительно улучшались, - она не была склонна к интроверсии. Буквы сами собой начали произноситься по-взрослому, отчего и собственное имя наконец запомнилось правильно: "Ды! А! Ше! А!". К концу лета уже никакая надуманная неуклюжесть не мешала лазать по лесенкам, общаться с другими детьми, изобретать вместе с ними новые забавы. Песочница и раскосый Славик были забыты, но Даша не задумывалась о том. Столько нового появилось взамен! Хотя странное ощущение недоразвитости, будто она всё равно глупее ровесников, оставалось.  
Вскоре стало ясно, отчего мама так переменилась. В то время как девочка стройнела - мама начала плохо есть, иногда тошнить в туалете, но радовалась этому и поглаживала живот. На вопрос дочери ответила, что животик скоро будет расти. И вскоре Даша стала свидетелем заядлой ссоры между родителями. Отец обвинял мать в прокалывании штуки под названием "гандон". После чего мать призналась, что - да, проколола, а также перестала пить какие-то там таблетки, и сделала это специально. Отец разозлился ещё сильнее, и стал приказывать маме сделать апорт.  
"Гы-гы, мама же не собачка" - подумала наблюдавшая за ссорой Даша, сидя в кресле неподалёку от родителей. И хотела это сказать вслух, но родители так кричали, что она не решилась, и вообще ей стало страшно. Они ещё ни разу так громко не ссорились.  
\- На что мы его будем кормить?! - ревел папа.  
\- Найдётся на что! Найдётся! Костя, как хочешь, а новый маленький у нас будет! - мама стукнула кулаком по столу, и обняла живот обеими руками.  
\- Ну мы же договаривались... У меня зарплата не резиновая, и повышают мало, а цены растут быстрее, - папа выглядел несчастным, - А ты вдобавок не работаешь...  
\- Так я и не буду, я хочу маленькими заниматься, мы о том тоже договаривались!  
\- Я понимаю, ты признала, что Даша взрослеет. Это отлично, не спорю. Но и второй ребенок вырастет, точно так же. И тебе новая лялька в пелёнках понадобится! А третьего нам тогда куда? Куда?! Если я и двоих не смогу прокормить.  
\- Найдется на двух - найдется и на третьего! А я без маленьких ножек, без малюсеньких пяточек жить не могу-у-у-у... - и мама заплакала.  
Папа сделал вид, будто плюёт на ковёр, отчего Даша не выдержала и засмеялась, отогнав страх. Своим смехом она надеялась подбодрить маму.  
\- А с ней что? - папа, словно в ответ, показал на Дашу пальцем, - Она выросла, и всё, больше не нужна? Будешь с младенцем нянчиться, а Дашу к бабушке? В садик?  
\- Нед, будед бде побогадь по хозяйству, - сквозь слёзы и сопли проныла мама.  
\- Бессердечная ты.  
\- Ды мужчина, дебе де понядь...  
\- Блин... Ну вот моя мама за пяточками не гналась! Любила меня с братом одинаково в любом возрасте, и новых лялек не надо было. Что за женщины пошли...  
Постепенно ссора сошла на нет. Папа смирился с "новым маленьким". Даша была рада, что у неё появится братик или сестричка, и принялась донимать маму вопросами. Когда? Где? Оказалось - в мамином животе. Вот отчего к животу столько внимания. Именно там растет новый ребенок, а такой-сякой папа хотел его оттуда выгнать. Но мама ему не позволит, и через пять месяцев заветный "маленький" появится из животика.  
Даша стала ждать. Ждать радостно, ведь мама очень рада, а значит - будет только хорошее.  
Живот рос, мама учила Дашу писать печатные буквы, считать до десяти, потом до двадцати, и сама признавала, что лучше бы занялась этим раньше, а то теперь со школой будут проблемы. Вдобавок мама начала учить и более неожиданным вещам, не всегда приятным: мыть посуду, мыть пол, ходить в унитаз вместо горшка, самой чистить зубы и застёгивать пуговицы. Вскоре Даша уже немного помогала маме по хозяйству.  
Когда ей исполнилось пять, мама подарила большого пупса с коляской, соской, пелёнкой. И в то же время незаметно убрала на верхнюю полку кладовки большинство ее старых игрушек.  
Юлия считала важным долгом пораньше научить дочь материнству. С помощью пупса, которого сама, не дожидаясь предложений дочери, назвала Пупузиком, она объясняла уход за младенцем, часто сердясь, что дочь плохо запоминает тонкости и порывается играть с ним по-своему. А иногда женщина устраивала своеобразный экзамен: ложилась на кровать в спальне, обнимала свой заметно округлившийся живот и, без устали восхваляя младенческие части тела, просила Дашу заняться пупсом.  
\- Покажи, как завязывать ему распашоночку! А как чистить носик? А как пупичек? А в пилю-пилю заворачивать?  
В сотый раз пеленая куклу, дочь терпеливо выслушивала повторяющиеся тирады о том, что когда она вырастет, это станет для неё самым приятным в жизни. Потому и должна заранее научиться. Но девочка не испытывала к приказному пеленанию куклы большей симпатии, чем к мытью посуды или подметанию пола. Заниматься куклой было интересно, лишь когда играла сама. В Дашиных собственных играх она являлась не младенцем, а говорящей, бегающей, переживающей приключения вместе с мишками и жирафом. И вообще была девочкой Анжелкой, а не Пупузиком.

Наконец мама легла в больницу для того, чтобы врачи там помогли ребенку вылезти из живота. Три дня Даша ела разогретые отцом каши из холодильника, три дня он варил себе пельмени, и не решался впервые сам помыть дочке голову, хотя надо уже было. Но Дашу это не смущало: всё равно мама скоро вернется из больницы и помоет.  
Под конец третьего дня папа привёз из гаража старую Дашину кроватку. Вот где она всё время стояла!  
"А хорошо, что не продал ее, хоть и собирался" - приговаривал папа, складывая детали кроватки по схеме.  
На следующее утро они вдвоём поехали на маршрутке к роддому, забирать маму с братиком. Мама выглядела очень радостно, хоть и морщилась, когда садилась, - будто ее отхлестали ремнём по попе. Брат же был похож на спящего смурфика, только красный, в ярких сосудах на щеках, некрасивый. И очень маленький, не больше её пупса. Мама поспешила заверить дочь, что совсем скоро он станет розовеньким и более пухленьким, всё как на картинках. Девочка пожала плечами. Внутри всплыли неприятные воспоминания о собственной затянувшейся пухлости.  
Папа просто выглядел усталым.  
Назвали братика Артёмом. Скоро он действительно сменил оттенок с красноватого на розовый, и стал шире открывать глаза. А ещё обкакивал и обписивал всё, вонял кислым молоком и громко орал, будто кошка, которой наступили на хвост. Даже ночью не прекращал мяукать, и Даша впервые со времен собственного младенчества не высыпалась.  
\- "Тюооома" - растягивая гласные и вытянув губы трубочкой, мама произносила его имя, склонившись над кроваткой, - "Тюооооома"! Костик, ну как-кккое мы имя хорошее выбрали! Так по-детски, так по-масенькому звучит! А ещё есть детское питание для самых масеньких, с медвежоночком, и с таким названием, у меня теперь будет свой медвежоночек! - обуреваемая гормональной эйфорией Юлия объясняла мужу выбор имени, когда он наконец нашёл время этим поинтересоваться.  
\- А когда этот Тёма вырастет? Ты не подумала? Немужественное же имя. И ты одна его выбрала, мне и слово вставить не дала.  
\- Между прочим, оно означает "Крепыш". Вполне себе мужественное.  
С трудом, но согласился отец. В конце концов, Тёмой можно звать, лишь пока малой в пелёнках, а как подрастёт - "Аррртём!"; вполне мощно выходит.  
Пока бегали по паспортным столам, у Даши уже голова исчесалась. Все забывает да забывает мама её помыть! Пришлось её за кофту дёргать и просить. Лишь тогда она устроила Даше ванну, и то не сразу, а после очередного кормления и купания младенца.  
Убаюкивала его мать монотонным "Лю-лю-лю-лю-лю...", вычитав в газете, что якобы именно этот слог заставляет младенца заснуть. Магическим рунически-славянским образом. А Даше это напоминало заунывное "Кис-кис-кис..." бабки-кошатницы, когда та выносила во двор еду питомцам.  
Когда младенец спал, все ходили на цыпочках. Когда бодрствовал - квартира наполнялась оглушительными распевными сюсюканьями Юлии:  
\- Тюооома! Бусююююсик! Буусюсик!  
Даша размышляла, звенит ли после этого у младенца в ушах так же сильно, как у неё.

Незаметно пролетели три года. Многое для Даши поменялось, а вот для Артёма - не очень. Погремушки, соска, еле налезающий подгузник, чепчик... И обязательное сюсюкательное искажение речи в каждом материнском обращении к нему. С дочерью же она приноровилась говорить совсем по-иному. "Дашка! Иди делать уроки! Дашка! Помой миски!". С одной стороны, девочке нравилось, что мать полностью изменила к ней отношение, признав, что ее первый ребенок вырастает. С другой - мать стала прохладнее, не такой уютной, словно променяла ее на брата. И оттого девочка иногда грустила. Но отвлечением хорошо служила школа: первый класс, первые уроки, сложные задания - учитывая, что в садик она не ходила, а дошкольное образование родители начали слишком поздно. Даша пока медленно читала, к школе привыкнуть было сложно, а приносимые в класс игрушки одноклассников казались круче, чем у неё. Дашина мама перестала затягивать ее взросление, но до сих пор приносила дочке детское питание для самых маленьких. Считая, что если оно для детей - значит, сгодится вплоть до подросткового возраста.  
Радуясь атласной блузке, бантам и кружевным носкам точь в точь как у одноклассниц, Даша надеялась нагнать их и в качестве, которое она по незнанию истинного термина называла "большесть": психологическом возрасте. Привычка, нажитая за первые четыре года жизни, не хотела легко уходить. Девочке упорно казалось, что она младше сверстников, что их текущие интересы она поймет лишь ко второму-третьему классу, а они к тому времени возьмутся за ещё более взрослые интересы, вечно оставляя её позади.  
С младшими соседями по кварталу дружить было спокойней, гармоничней. А школьные друзья только начали появляться, и были это три самые тихие девочки класса, про одну из которых говорили учителя, что она из неблагополучной семьи пьяниц, где ее даже говорить толком не учили, и вообще никак не развивают.  
Даша знала, что ее семья - благополучная, ведь ни мама, ни папа не пьют, а у папы зарплаты хватает, чтобы имелось на еду и более-менее на одежду. Просто мама странная.  
И странности её можно перечислять долго. Например, Даше хотелось Барби или новомодную куклу Братц, но родительница покупала ей только пупсов.  
\- Зачем тебе Барби, её же не упеленаешь! Идиотски будет выглядеть. Посмотрим - может, на двенадцать лет тебе и куплю Барби. Может быть, - отмахивалась Юлия.  
\- Ну ма-а-ма! Я не смогу столько лет ждать! А девочки в двенадцать уже не играют в куклы, я видела, они во дворе только на лавочках сидят и про мальчиков говорят!  
\- Я в двенадцать в куклы ещё играла. А про тех девочек - или сейчас действительно такое поколение пошло, или ты врешь. Тем девочкам, наверное, шестнадцать было.  
Похоже, мама из последних сил цеплялась за иллюзорный мирок мечты, где она, принципиально не работая, окружена только маленькими детьми и куклами, имитирующими маленьких детей. Дочь решила больше с ней не спорить, начав догадываться о бесполезности этого занятия. Взрослых не всегда переубедишь - поняла она, глядя, как мать собирает на прогулку Артёма, уже еле помещавшегося в коляску-трансформер. Потрёпанную, непрерывно эксплуатируемую седьмой год. Мальчик хныкал от давления перекладины коляски на его ноги. Прямо как сама Даша лет до четырёх, когда совсем перестала туда помещаться, и мама со скорбным лицом убрала коляску на балкон. Чтобы через полгода торжественно вытаскивать её оттуда, пачкая свой беременный Артёмом живот балконной пылью.

Даша любила брата. Ощущая ответственность за него, желая оградить от повторения собственной судьбы, она впервые в жизни завела тайное, скрываемое от мамы занятие. Пока та на кухне занималась приготовлением первого, второго, третьего и компота, девочка учила брата вещам, которые должна преподавать "не-странная" мать ребенку этого возраста. Имитация ходьбы и разговоров игрушек, рисование осмысленных объектов - солнца, домика, человечка, вместо бездумных каракулей. Постройки из кубиков. Правильная ходьба и бег без постоянного падания на колени и ползанья. Застёгивание пуговиц, что у Артёма не сразу начало получаться, но он заинтересовался и старался. Питьё из "взрослой" чашки, что поначалу он совсем не умел, принявшись сосать воду вытянутыми в чашку губами. Но сестра ему успешно показала, как держать чашку, чтоб не облиться, и как правильно совать ее краешек в рот. А каким открытием для него стала газировка! Ведь он питался в основном грудным молоком, и папа ругался, что Юлия четвёртый год почти не дает ребенку сок и прикорм, витаминов не хватает, а у самой сиськи уже аж вытянулись, что его как мужчину огорчает. И вообще, какой такой "Клуб долгокормящих мам" в городе появился?  
А когда не сиська была во рту дошкольника, то соска. Даша вытаскивала её изо рта брата, не давая постоянно ходить с ней, а то зубы искривятся, - по телевизору говорили. Сначала мальчик хныкал, но понемногу начал утрачивать к соске интерес. Юлия, разумеется, удивлялась, почему он отталкивает любимую сосю намного раньше, чем это начала делать сестра. Пока однажды родительница не подловила Дашу за её уловкой. И отшлёпала, давая понять, что никому - ни мужу, ни бывшей "лялечке", не позволит отобрать лялечность у ее нынешнего ребенка. Пусть хоть до шести лет ходит в памперсе и с пустышкой! Жаль, комбинезончиков уличных на этот возраст не шьют, а только куртки со штанами раздельно, что неприятно взрослит дитя. Сердясь на это и другие признаки подрастания сына, она отвесила Даше ещё пару хлопков по заднице.  
Прокалывалась девочка не единожды. Но терпела шлёпанье и возмущённое ворчание матери. Потихоньку продолжая свое дело - полушёпотом, брату прямо на ухо вкладывая знания. Скоро Артем уже умел называть цвета, фигуры, знал много слов, начал придумывать собственные игры. Мать сердилась на это, пыталась переучить его речь обратно в невразумительное громкое "ляля-каляля", и держала сына подальше от телевизора, думая, что нахватался он оттуда. Благо папа не особо мешал этим репрессиям, целыми днями пропадая на работе и субботней подработке. Лишь в воскресенье по воле мужа приходилось позволять "лялечке" быстро бегать по квартире, смотреть по телевизору все подряд, ходить без чепчика и чаще есть всякие продукты помимо сосания сиси. Хорошо хоть стрижка ребенка налысо на сей раз обходилась без протестов мужа - мальчик же. И Юлия бесконечно умилялась младенчески голой макушке. Далеко уже не младенческой по размерам, но крупный пупуз - тоже пупуз!  
Кстати, с пупком брату повезло больше. Когда мать туда громко дула, или чистила там ватной палочкой - он смеялся от щекотки, радуя Юлию правильностью реакции: прямо как она сама в детстве. Даша не удивлялась, ведь с недавних пор узнала, в чем дело. На одной переменке они с одноклассницами показали друг другу свои пупки, и сделали вывод, что у каждой он завязан по-разному.

Незаметно, хоть и медленно с детской точки зрения, шли месяцы. "Тюоомочка" неумолимо взрослел, к пяти годам начав бунтовать, тянуться к осмысленности, требовать разную еду и поменьше молока, сбрасывать с себя кружевной чепчик и сшитую мамой для домашнего ношения крупную распашонку. Прямо как Даша когда-то. И Юлия, недолго думая, решила провернуть трюк с третьей беременностью, а потом уж смиряться по поводу Артёма. Но как раз случился мировой финансовый кризис две тысячи восьмого года, взлетели цены, семье с трудом хватало на пропитание. И вскоре между родителями состоялась крупная ссора с битьём посуды. Через несколько дней муж отвёз Юлию в больницу едва ли не силой. Вернулась оттуда мама через несколько часов - подавленной, согнувшейся, и принялась отлёживаться в постели, заставив Дашку смотаться в магазин за пельменями и самой приготовить простой ужин.  
Девочка не знала, отчего у мамы "сильно болит животик", и желала ей скорейшего выздоровления, гладя по голове. А папа, поостыв, приговаривал жене - "Залетишь ещё раз - будет то же самое. Уймись уже, не те настали времена". В чём мама провинилась и почему у неё болит живот после больницы, родители объяснять отказывались.  
С тех пор она стала грустнее, часто сердилась на папу и Дашу. Тёмочке тоже стало доставаться. Вдобавок мать усилила старания удержать его в статусе "очень маленького", желая насладиться этим в последний раз, если уж так складывается. И надеялась однажды обмануть мужа снова. Аборт можно делать до двенадцати недель, и если удастся скрыть беременность до такого срока - навряд ли муж осмелится потащить её к подпольной бабке вместо больницы.

После долгого периода скандалов с мужем и нарастающего непослушания самого Тёмы, Юлия изменила свое отношение к сыну, как когда-то к Даше, и после отмечания его шестилетия со скрипом начала готовить мальчика к школе.  
С очень большим скрипом. Потому и первоклассником он стал не ахти каким. Выйдя из тепличной домашней обстановки позднее сестры, не умея общаться со сверстниками, не успев до школы толком познать основы чтения и счета (мать все время срывалась на сюсюканье и щекотанье), он не понимал необходимости выполнения заданий, читал едва ли не медленней всех, покрывал пропись рисованными домиками вперемешку с каракулями, с позволения матери таскал с собой в портфеле кучу игрушек и порой начинал играть ими, громко визжа от радости, прямо посреди урока. Просился на горшок, хотя дома был отучен от него ещё весной. Учительница со стажем сразу смекнула, что дело в воспитании мальчика. И строгим тоном по телефону вызвала родителей в школу. Понадобилось много нервов, терпения и разговоров классной руководительницы с Юлией, чтобы её сын хоть немного подтянулся на уровень одноклассников. Наущения умной предпенсионной дамы возымели эффект: Юлия, ужаснувшись от факта травли одноклассниками её драгоценного лялика, сама стала поощрять сына заводить общение с детьми во дворе, почаще гулять, а Даша была только рада помочь его социализации. Так, когда в городе открылось первое семейное кафе, девочка сама его туда сводила и угостила шоколадным батончиком. Это помогло Артёму справиться с боязнью школьной столовой.  
Уменьшение насмешек со стороны одноклассников дало мальчику понять, что он на верном пути. Даже отец, вечно пропадавший на работе, заметил позитивные изменения и похвалил его. Вскоре у Артёма появились первые друзья и первый тетрис. В магазине мать хотела купить ему резинового зайца с пищалкой, но мальчик бросил зайца обратно на витрину и схватил тетрис, заявив, что выбрал сам, заяц - отстой, а эта игра ещё и дешевле.

На двенадцатилетие мама, внезапно вспомнив о давнем обещании, купила Даше Барби. Не настоящую, не дорогую, но у этой китайской подделки тоже гнулись руки и ноги, потому девочка несказанно обрадовалась такому подарку. Её сверстницы уже сидели на лавочках, красили ногти и томно обсуждали мальчиков, периодически гогоча. Но Даша оставалась ребёнком в душе, по-прежнему отставая от них в психологическом возрасте. Она дружила через силу и со сверстницами, но было стремновато. Не могла отделаться от ощущения, что они старше. Будто перед ней шестнадцатилетние. Или это ей до сих пор девять, а не двенадцать. Девочка грустила от всё большего равнодушия ровесниц к подвижным играм, мультику "Винкс", куклам и другим детским забавам, от которых лично она пока не могла отказаться.  
К счастью, в квартале хватало младших детей, с которыми игралось отлично. И по барабану, что там бабки с лавочки говорят - мол, чего ты, такая дылда, с малышнёй бегаешь.

С другой стороны, Даша отчаянно испытывала потребность стать взрослее. Или хотя бы догнать сверстниц. Мать словно остановила время, пока дочь была "годовасиком", а когда через три с половиной года позволила ему снова пойти, оно понесло Дашу вперёд слишком медленно и лениво. Пусть по школьной программе девочка и не отставала, будучи твёрдой хорошисткой, но в остальном упорно ощущала себя недоростком. В тринадцать лет, проходя мимо прилавков с лаками для ногтей, она отводила взгляд, слыша внутренний голос: "Стыдно и думать о таком! Я ещё маленькая для этого". Не могли пересилить его даже здравые мысли об одноклассницах, красивших ногти не первый год.  
В тринадцать с четвертиной, когда Даша с позволения матери наконец осмелилась купить себе первый лак, она по-прежнему слышала этот голос, проходя мимо прилавков с помадами, красками для волос и обувью на высоких каблуках.  
В тринадцать с половиной она получила от матери первый бюстгальтер. Ибо Юлия видела: надо уже, надо, особенно после летнего случая с мутным мужиком на рынке, слишком откровенно пялившимся в их сторону.  
Девочка крутилась в обновке перед зеркалом, дивясь непривычной для себя вещи, а Юлия тихо эхала да охала, глядя на столь резко повзрослевшую дочь. И через несколько дней повела её в магазин косметики, где они вместе выбрали Даше первую помаду. Очень чудно было погружаться всё глубже в мир бюстиков, липстиков и брасматиков. Будто ещё вчера в её обязанности входило быть чисто вымытым ребёнком, и тут тебе на: сама мать тащит прочь от детства, красит ей лицо точь-в-точь как себе, и оттого страшно становится: неужели детство вдруг стало проходить? Неужели мы и вправду обязаны так резко меняться? И что дальше? Не слишком ли быстро замаячил конец детства? Сверстницы, казалось, знали ответ, и сами охотно тянулись к завтрашним переменам. Но Даша, как всегда, ощущала себя отстающей, растерянной, слишком ещё маленькой внутри. И почерк у нее был до сих пор неуклюжим, рубленым, без размашистых кончиков линий, без достаточной плавности овалов.

В четырнадцать у Даши впервые пошли месячные, о которых она уже немного слышала из шушуканья одноклассниц. Мама в честь этого события совершила странную вещь: упаковала все её игрушки и спрятала в кладовку, оставив лишь трех крупных пупсов как украшение спинки дивана. Дочь отреагировала равнодушно, не вспомнив даже о Барби. Ведь теперь Дашу сильней интересовали лаки, помады и новое хобби: любимые музыканты. Последнее очень помогло ей укрепить дружбу с одноклассницами, вместе охотясь на статьи, музыкальные файлы и постеры. Она с восхищением ощущала, что впереди наконец открывается новый мир, где она идет с ровесницами в ногу. По привычке, Даша считала себя в душе по-прежнему ребёнком, но любой взрослый бы сказал, что перед ним девушка-подросток.  
Мама тоже это заметила. Заметила, и пораскинула мозгами. В её голове закружились новые безумные идеи, особенно при воспоминаниях о собственном четырнадцатилетии. В те времена она также резко выросла, начав интересоваться парнями, променяв заядлое тётёшканье пупсов на столь же нетерпеливое стремление завести реального ребенка.  
У дочки последнего отчего-то не наблюдалось. За парнями не начала бегать. Что злило Юлию даже сильнее, чем взросление сына. Если верить словам Дашки, она хочет завести детей, лишь когда выучится в вузе, ещё и уедет в город побольше!  
"Вот неблагодарная! Вуз ей! Да я дни считала, пока закончу девятый класс и запузячусь лялепусечкой, а ей - вуз подавай! Да зачем он ей сдастся потом, когда родит? И уехать ей не дам. Или сама к ней перееду, даже если она в однушке станет жить и с мужем трахаться у меня под носом. Какая эгоистка: хочет, чтоб бабушка с внуками нянькаться не смогла?!" - сердитые мысли клокотали в голове молодой женщины, выискивавшей в зеркале первые морщины. Отчаянно хотелось отыграться на дочери, ведь её собственная судьба сложилась не совсем по мечтам. После окончания школы юная Юлька надеялась выйти замуж в течение года, а учёбу и работу видела несочетаемыми с замужеством. Так её научила бабушка, зачастившая в церковь в начале девяностых. Потому внучка никуда не поступала после школы, категорично отвергая настояния родителей. Взамен она бегала по дискотекам и рассекала по городской аллее в сверхкороткой юбке, оглушительно хохоча в болтовне с такими же подружками. Не без результатов. Но надежды оказались разбиты: предательство одного мужчины, второго, вынужденная работа реализатором на рынке (родители заставили её хоть чем-то заняться), неудачная попытка обманом забеременеть, враньё о якобы беременности, третье расставание, и лишь потом нашёлся парень, согласившийся жениться. Девушка тут же бросила постылую работу и засела дома, намывая полы изо дня в день. А долгожданный ребенок отчего-то родился лишь в двадцать два года, что, по меркам Юли и её родителей, было поздновато: того и гляди, попала бы в старородящие!  
У женщины вызрел план: сделать Дашку матерью-одиночкой, чтоб дочь, никуда не уехав, обеспечила бабушку новой лялечкой! Да пораньше. Учиться не сможет из-за лялечки (по крайней мере, Юлия так надеялась, ожидая от Даши "правильного материнства"), останется рожать снова и снова! А если всё-таки переедет к мужчине - Юлия там станет жить вместе с ней! Или будет бегать туда каждый день, если муж Дашке попадётся из этого же городка.

К удивлению дочери, мама принялась зачем-то сильнее нагружать её домашними хлопотами, учить всяким блюдам, учить аккуратнее красить ногти. Ещё из её уст впервые зазвучало - "Дарья". Мало того, она стала поощрять дочь знакомиться с парнями. Мол, свидания надо начинать, тебе пятнадцать скоро, все твои подружки уже целовались!  
\- Какие парни? Я не готова совсем. Я ещё недавно в куклы играла! Я ещё ребёнок, - протестовала Даша подчёркнуто пискляво, повинуясь привычному внутреннему голосу, назойливой мысли по умолчанию. Она часто себя так ощущала: будто внутри есть истинное "я", до сих пор четырехлетнее, тонкоголосое и шепелявое, а человек на десятилетие старше, которого она видит в зеркале - лишь наносная маска, мираж.  
\- Слушай, что мама говорит. У тебя вон сиськи уже какие! Мальчики шеи сворачивают, когда мимо идёшь. И тебе не жалко эти сиськи чисто для себя зажимать? Недотрога нашлась.  
Дочь взглянула на свою грудь, покрытую футболкой с черно-розовым принтом. Совсем не большие. В её классе есть и посиськатее. И вообще - как маме не стыдно такое говорить!  
\- Я не созрела ещё психологически, какие парни...  
\- Всё ты созрела. В твоём возрасте и замуж выходят, с согласия родителей. Или нет... Там какой-то закон приняли, что теперь только с шестнадцати... Ну в шестнадцать выйдешь, значит. А пока жениха ищи. Или я тебе сама найду.  
Во время очередного такого разговора дочка неожиданно для самой себя вспылила.  
\- Я ребёнок! Я не шлюха, чтоб ты меня под мужика подкладывала! И вообще, мы не в девятнадцатом веке, замуж силой больше не выдают!  
\- Как сосочку бросать всего в четыре года, так ты не ребенок! А как дылда уже, так сразу по-другому запела?  
Даша давно подозревала: мать долгие годы держала в себе обиду за отказ дочери остаться подобной младенцу ещё на пару "годиков". Что ж: догадка подтвердилась.  
\- Из-за тебя у меня такие проблемы были десять лет назад... Знаешь, как трудно было ровесников догонять? Так ты теперь что? Мстишь, хочешь, чтоб я их наоборот теперь перегнала?  
\- Сама нарвалась. Хотела бы лялечку, как все нормальные люди, - я бы не волновалась.  
\- Я хочу, но не бешено, как ты! И не сейчас! Я до сих пор отсталая, мне до сих пор краситься стыдно. Я недоростком себя чувствую. А ты - замуж... Я с мужчинами даже разговаривать стесняюсь!  
\- Ты уже девушка, тут не попишешь. Привыкай.

Разговор замяли, но внутри Даши начала расти тревога. Вдруг мать начнет приводить домой мужчин для знакомства с ней? Вдруг начнёт выпинывать силой на дискотеки, куда Даша ощущала себя абсолютно не готовой ходить? Или от её имени подаст объявление в газетные рубрики знакомств? Или - страшно подумать - организует её изнасилование? Она читала в газете "Спид-инфо" о случае, когда мать спаивала дочерей и сдавала их как проституток. Конечно, её мама порядочная, и ситуация совсем другая, но в слепом и безумном желании новых "лялечек" она может реально попытаться её подложить под мужчину, тем или иным способом.  
Юлия сильно потолстела за годы после рождения Тёмы, обросла болячками. Даша догадывалась, что мать и сама отказалась от идеи снова забеременеть, даже если бы отец и разрешил. Потому женщина положила все надежды на появление внуков.  
Паранойя девушки разгоралась. Она противилась любым попыткам матери приукрасить её внешний вид. С большим скандалом уговорила родителей на покупку скромного серого худи вместо кокетливой демисезонной курточки со стразами. Стала реже краситься. Ходила с растрёпанными волосами, тем более в последнее время это стало модно.  
Мать ворчала. Но никаких мужчин в дом не привела, отчего Дарья постепенно умеряла свой страх. И почти успокоилась.  
Но будущее принесло события, силой оторвавшие от остатков детства.  
Первый инцидент не был серьезным. Так - зачин, о чем Даша поначалу и не догадывалась. Всего лишь полоскание мозгов перед выпускным в одиннадцатом классе. Юлия твердила: это твоё вхождение во взрослость, ты должна напиться и отдаться какому-нибудь парню в ночь выпускных гуляний! Торжественно стань взрослой, у тебя тогда будет самый правильный выпускной! И проследи, чтобы презерватива не было. А я уж лялечку сама воспитаю.  
Даша привычно отреагировала обиженными тирадами. Которые матери были хоть кол о голову теши, но это являлось обоюдным.  
На выпускном вечере девушка выпила лишь пару бокалов шампанского, а вечером отправилась с подружками, такими же скромницами, посидеть у фонтана. К полуночи вернулась домой, где принялась долго и нудно доказывать маме: с мальчиками только танцевала, и нечего мне в трусы лезть. У мамы хватило здравомыслия не выгонять дочь обратно за дверь, требуя, чтобы та вернулась к оставшимся на гулянке одноклассникам. Такая мысль возникала, но Юлия махнула рукой: полночь, спать хочется, а новая ссора испортит дочке завершение столь важного дня в жизни - выпускного вечера. Всё равно ведь не удастся вытолкать. Скромница выросла на её голову...  
Женщина пошла на кухню и до часу ночи сидела за столом, жуя прямоугольные пряники. Даша, облегченно смыв косметику, завалилась спать.

Вопросом дальнейшего образования занимался отец. Вдвоём с дочкой они решили, что учиться та пойдёт на юриста в местный колледж. Девушку больше интересовала профессия психолога, но она считалась непрестижной, а юрист ведь тоже работает с людьми и их жизненными ситуациями...  
Юлия при их разговорах о вузе саркастически вставляла своё словечко:  
\- Делай, что хочешь, всё равно на первом же году мужа найдешь. Он сам тебя найдёт. И оглянуться не успеешь, как отчислишься, лялечку будешь вынашивать. Зачем тебе этот вуз? Рожать надо! Вон даже по телевизору стали о том говорить.  
Дочь уже не обращала на эти причуды внимания, а телевизор в последнее время смотреть перестала; он стал неимоверно бесить. То ли передачи так испортились, то ли она взрослеет, и потому стала замечать больше глупостей. Телик окончательно заменился интернетом. Особенно когда отец купил ей новый мобильник, с которого можно было сидеть в интернете где угодно, а не только дома за старым, дышащим на ладан компьютером, тормозившим даже сильней, чем этот смартфон.  
Помимо подготовки к вступительным экзаменам, она следила, чтобы мать поменьше сюсюкала с Артёмом и больше не заставляла его играть во всякие ладушки. Впрочем, мальчик и сам научился оказывать эффективное сопротивление. Вместо "пальчиковых игр", давно ставших отчаянно тупой для него забавой, играл с пластиковыми роботами и динозаврами, самолично выбранными в магазинах, несмотря на материнские предложения купить лучше вон те кубики или юлу. И больше не давал брить себе голову. Какой, нафиг, младенческий лобик, когда я, Арррртём, уже в среднюю школу пошёл! И хочу крутой торчащий чуб!

Дарья подучивала нужные предметы и готовилась к сдаче вступительных экзаменов в июле. И тут произошел второй инцидент.  
Мать привела в гости другую семью: Василия - пузатого прожорливого мужичка с усами, Татьяну - бодрую женщину с горящими глазами, и паренька чуть за двадцать, с водянистым взглядом - Диму.  
Дядя Вася был весёлый, простецкий, с небольшими причудами: ел сладкий пирог, макая его в жир со сковородки. Тётя Таня воодушевлённо обсуждала с Юлией свою дачу и огород. Даша накладывала еду и ставила её на стол, абсолютно не обращая внимания на унылого молчаливого Дмитрия.  
Когда все уселись за стол, Татьяна обратилась к Даше и её отцу.  
\- Зачем я, собственно, приехала... Мы давние знакомые Юлечки, мы с её мамой были коллеги когда-то. Так вот... У моего мужа грыжа позвоночника началась, и нам надо, чтоб кто-то помог на даче прополоть. Костя, ты же умеешь, ты вырос в частном доме. И Дашу научишь заодно. Просим вас, очень просим - приедьте к нам на выходных, помогите, а? Мы с Юлечкой договорились, отгрузим вам за это два мешка картошки. И абрикосов, вишенок себе насобираете.  
Константин решил дать согласие: два мешка хватит надолго, меньше таскать с базара. Абрикосы тоже не помешают детям. Всяко лучше, чем на базаре покупать. Варенья жена наварит. А Дашка на огороде мышцы себе подкачает, бодрее станет, а то за подготовкой к экзаменам засиделась совсем.  
Дима молчал и жевал, украдкой водя вокруг своими светло-голубыми глазами.

Даше не особо улыбалась пахота на чужом огороде, но - два мешка картошки в оплату, ещё и возможность поесть фрукты прямо с дерева... И приятное разнообразие: проехаться на чужой машине по незнакомым дорогам с красивой летней природой вокруг, увидеть чью-то дачу. Интересно!

В пятницу ближе к вечеру Даша под руководством матери собрала пакет со сменной одеждой и купленными ей огородными перчатками. Отец, собирая свой пакет, пошучивал, что хоть бы его спина не взбунтовалась тоже, как у Василия.  
Вскоре приехали хозяева дачи, и забрали девушку с отцом в полуторачасовое путешествие на юг области. За окном машины дарил свои краски солнечный вечер. Специально попросившись сесть к окну, Даша вдоволь насмотрелась на вечерние поля, цветы, тополя в пуху, проносившиеся мимо сёла. Искомое место находилось не очень далеко, но чтобы до него добраться, требовалось попетлять по проселковым дорогам.

На аккуратной и уютной даче их ждал Дима, заранее открывший ворота гаража. Ещё в машине хозяева рассказали, что их сын не работает, и живёт на этой даче неделями.  
Тем временем Дима подал голос, и Даша поняла, что парень сильно заикается. Следуя правилам вежливости, они с отцом постарались сделать вид, что не замечают этого. После сытного ужина тётя Татьяна застелила постели на втором этаже, и предложила Даше поиграть с Димой в приставку. Константину же застелили раскладушку в летней кухне, мотивируя тем, что в доме все кровати уже заняты.  
Приставка стояла рядом с телевизором в зале на втором этаже. Девушка в своей жизни держала джойстик всего пару раз, в десять лет, когда ходила в гости к однокласснице. И желание опять попробовать игру оказалось сильней стеснения перед незнакомым старшим парнем. Дима, видя её спокойное к нему отношение, стал приветливей, и, несмотря на сильное заикание, смог быстро объяснить правила игры в его любимую аркаду.  
Они играли почти до полуночи: увлекательное занятие способно поразительно красть время. Даша ощущала себя снова десятилетней, не особо придавая значения тому, что рядом представитель противоположного пола.  
Игру прервала тётя Татьяна, принеся им два высоких стакана напитка "сидр". Дарья ни разу не пила его, потому с интересом взяла протянутый хозяйкой стакан.  
\- Допивайте, чтоб не оставалось, а то выдохнется до утра.  
Женщина подождала, пока молодые люди выпьют до дна, и с удовлетворённым лицом повернулась к выходу.  
\- Дашенька, пошли со мной, покажу твою комнату.  
Попрощавшись с Димой, девушка вышла из зала. Сидр ей не понравился, но она из вежливости не подала виду. В напитке был спирт - немного, как в шампанском или пиве. И странный горьковато-мягкий привкус. Значит, сидр - не ситро, пусть и похожи названия... Она ожидала лимонного аромата, но напиток, видимо, был сделан из перебродивших яблок. Или груш. Сложно понять.  
Тётя Татьяна удалилась по своим делам. Раздумывая о сидре, Даша вошла в показанную хозяйкой дверь. На полу комнаты стояла её сумка, и девушка переоделась во взятую с собой лёгкую пижаму. Спать не особо хотелось. Лёжа в комнате при включенном свете, она прокручивала в голове воспоминания об игре, о ярких красках и причудливых формах локаций. Думала, что пролежит эдак с полчаса, и лишь потом захочется спать. Но сонливость внезапно начала подкатывать настойчивыми волнами. Девушка поняла, что пора бы выключить свет, да в туалет сходить перед сном.  
Когда она встала - едва не сбило с ног головокружение. Добраться до туалета оказалось сложно. Неужели она заработала передозировку впечатлений от кучи увиденных за день новых мест? Такая сильная усталость бывает в конце насыщенных дней. Или она опьянела от спиртного напитка?  
Понадобилось усилие воли, чтоб не свалиться с унитаза. Обратно по коридору она шла, держась за стену. Да отчего же так сильно хочется спать? Но думать-гадать становилось слишком лень. Выключив свет, она из последних сил угасающего сознания нащупала кровать и рухнула туда, не укрывшись, благо ночь была тёплой.

Проснулась она от приглушённых, полушепчущих голосов, раздававшихся над её головой. Сознание было затуманено, но она вовремя передумала открывать глаза, чуя опасность и необходимость подслушать чужой разговор.  
Голоса принадлежали тёте Татьяне и её сыну.  
\- Н-н-не буду я этого делать!  
\- А для чего мы тогда её привезли? Для чего Юлька нам такую сумму заплатила? Давай, пока она спит! А то проснётся - и без крика дело не сделаешь. Быстрей, а то вдруг проснётся скоро.  
\- Н-н-не могу я т-так.  
\- Чего раньше соглашался тогда? Чего сам говорил, что на первой встречной жениться готов?  
\- Н-ну...  
\- Баранку гну! Застеснялся неужто? Так я пойду к Вальке на соседнюю улицу, она не спит до двух ночи, чайку попьём, а ты пока дело делай. И чтоб как я говорила: всё в неё! Юлька вторую часть суммы не заплатит, если девка не залетит.  
Тут до Дарьи дошёл смысл происходящего. И адреналин, разлившийся от страха по её сосудам, смахнул неёстественную сонливость достаточно, чтобы она ощутила силы передвигаться. Несколько секунд только полежать бы ещё, чтоб собраться с духом...  
Дмитрий, мямля, всё дальше пятился к двери. Его мать хотела схватить парня за руку и притянуть обратно к кровати с девушкой, но было поздно - он выскочил из комнаты.  
\- Стой! Стой, падлюка! Кто мне внуков делать будет? - зашипела тётя Татьяна и кинулась за ним.  
Поняв, что настал её шанс, Дарья открыла глаза и села. Кровать предательски скрипнула, но скрип деревянных ступенек, по которым тётка гналась вниз за сыном, был громче, и девушка смелее встала, стараясь, чтобы производимые ею шорохи совпадали с ритмом их шагов. Из коридора лился свет. Надев стоявшие у кровати домашние шлёпанцы, Дарья встала у открытой двери, готовая отразить атаку возможного насильника или его матушки. Если что - она закричит изо всех сил. Отец в летнем домике обязательно услышит. Если только его не опоили тоже. От этой мысли девушке стало ещё страшнее, но отступать было некуда.  
Выйти из дома не представлялось возможным: на первом этаже у основания лестницы эти двое продолжали спорить. И Даше пришло в голову спрятаться в другой комнате, поближе к лестнице. Если они вернутся в злополучную спальню - вдруг удастся мимо них проскочить?  
В глазах темнело, но бешено стучавшее сердце придавало сил держаться на ногах. Стараясь не шлёпать обувью, она смогла бесшумно открыть дверь в комнату напротив. Для бесшумности, как она уже знала по жизненному опыту, надо давить на дверную ручку снизу, а не сверху, как обычно. Проскользнув внутрь, она едва не задела какие-то вещи, валявшиеся на полу, и прикрыла дверь, надеясь, что вышло её оставить под прежним углом, и никто ничего не заметит.  
Прошло две или три минуты, прежде чем женщина с парнем вернулись наверх. Было неясно, согласился ли Дмитрий насиловать гостью, но он поднимался молча.  
Дарья обречённо приготовилась кричать изо всех сил, предполагая скорое своё обнаружение. Но - неожиданная удача! - двое, найдя кровать пустой, бросились не в комнату напротив, а в зал у дальнего конца коридора. Путь открылся! И девушка, едва не роняя шлёпки, бросилась по лестнице вниз, перелетая через две-три ступеньки, чудом не оступившись.  
Входная дверь была не заперта. А дядя Вася, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, находился не здесь. И девушка, выскочив во двор, тут же устремилась к летней кухне, где ещё горел свет. Сонливость накатывала волнами, но адреналин в крови успешно с ней боролся. Дарья пачкала ноги, в темноте не видя дорожки и топча клумбу, но это абсолютно не заботило.  
Погони не произошло. Видать, женщина с сыном опешили, поняв, что прокололись со снотворным, и решили оставаться в доме, не желая поднимать шум снаружи.  
Вот, наконец, заветная дверь, за которой папа! Она забарабанила туда обоими кулаками.  
Похоже, отец был не один. Девушка услышала шаги четырёх ног, и через несколько секунд, когда дверь открылась, её взору предстал дядя Вася с бутылкой водки в руке. Сзади стоял отец с наполненной рюмкой.  
\- Отойдите! - со злым выражением лица крикнула она хозяину дачи, и, не дожидаясь ответа, проскользнула мимо него, едва не сбив с ног.  
\- Доча, что такое? - недоуменно спросил отец, когда она выхватила напиток из его руки.  
\- Не пей!  
Лицо дяди Васи приобрело смущённый вид; мужчина начал отступать вглубь комнаты, будто заранее готовясь защищаться. Очевидней некуда: соучастник! Сердитая девушка демонстративно опустила руку с отнятой у отца рюмкой, и содержимое вылилось на пол у ног.  
\- Они хотели тебя усыпить, а меня... А меня...  
\- Кто, доча? - Константин не понимал, что происходит.  
Здесь Даша, не удержавшись от слёз, бросилась отцу на грудь и рассказала о произошедшем в доме, об услышанном диалоге хозяйки с сыном.  
После этого отец сказал тут же собирать вещи, и они вместе решительно пошагали в дом, не обращая внимания на семенящего сзади дядю Васю, трусливо извинявшегося - "Это не я, это всё жена". Дашу качало от головокружения, в глазах темнело, но она, держась за отца, уже ничего не боялась и настроилась поучаствовать в скандале вместе с ним, будто его продолжение, его помощница. Папа был тем, кто её ни разу не предавал.

Дима спрятался в своей комнате, боясь показываться на глаза гостям. Дядя Вася всеми силами выгораживал парня - "Это его единственный шанс жениться, с таким-то заиканием", а тётя Татьяна, видя, что дело прогорело, выложила всё как есть.  
Идею рискового дела ей подала, естественно, Юлия, горевшая желанием любыми путями устроить дочке беременность, а то и замужество, пока она не поступила в вуз. А то, мол, наберётся там фиминизьмов всяких, и захочет всю жизнь прожить одна. Так поп по телевизору сказал. Раньше попов по телевизору не показывали, а теперь показывают, и он так сказал. Татьяна сначала не понимала, чего от неё хотят, но когда Юлия предложила "пристроить" её застенчивого сына, считавшего, что заикание не даёт ему шанса на личную жизнь - женщина пораздумала и согласилась, особенно после того, как подруга предложила ей приличную сумму денег. Взятых из накоплений на учёбу дочери.  
Татьяна долго уговаривала сына, показывала ему в "Одноклассниках" фото Даши. Сын отгораживался - она же совсем малолетка, по глазам видно! Но его поставили перед фактом, что девушке семнадцать с половиной. Да, на самом деле, веришь ты или нет.  
Путём долгих уговоров Дмитрия наконец подбили на оплодотворение усыплённой клофелином девушки, хоть и ворчал он про подсудное дело, и про то, что она потом видеть его не захочет. Насчёт последнего Татьяне было всё равно: Юлия обещала выдать вторую часть суммы за сам факт беременности. Если не удастся потом свести Дарью с Дмитрием - что ж, такова судьба. Обе женщины понимали, что после такого "знакомства" навряд ли выйдет их поженить.  
А Юлиному мужу они планировали повесить на уши байку о том, что девушка сама напилась, а парень сам на неё напрыгнул, тоже пьяным и ничего потом не помнящим.  
Но победившая в Диме порядочность, а также недостаточная доза клофелина в сидре жертвы, разрушили коварный план. 

Окончательно убедившись, что загадочная "Юлька" - её собственная мать, Дарья упала духом и сгорбилась в попавшемся на глаза кресле, закрыв лицо руками, пока отец ругался с тётей Татьяной по поводу возврата денег, и принуждал Василия выкатить из гаража машину, чтобы посреди ночи вернуться обратно в город.  
Константину пришлось самому собирать её вещи, а дочь лишь стояла рядом, пошатываясь и всхлипывая.  
\- Как она могла... Мама. Как она могла! Я не ожидала, что она и вправду... То маленькая я ей, то баба уже, рожать должна, видите ли!

Оставив жену с сыном на даче, дядя Вася, продолжая извиняться, повёз их домой. Даша в машине тут же заснула на заднем сиденье, усталая, пьяная и вдобавок будто пригибаемая к земле клофелином. Отцу пришлось едва ли не на руках вытаскивать её оттуда, когда через полтора часа машина остановилась у их подъезда. Пообещав, что ещё вернётся к Татьяне по поводу денег, он отпустил Василия, и тот укатил обратно на дачу, а Константин с вещами в одной руке и плечом дочери - в другой, отправился домой.  
Юлия откровенно не ожидала столь раннего их возвращения. Следуя познанным ею в Клубе Долгокормящих Мам принципам "интенсивного материнства", она вставала в три часа ночи, чтобы растолкать и покормить молочной кашей недовольного, сонного Тёмочку, ведь считалось, что "деткам" нужен ночной молочный подкорм аж до двенадцати лет, а если грудь перестали сосать - можно и с коровьим молоком.  
Точнее, в клубе так не считалось. Придумала этот принцип сама Юлия, и пыталась продвинуть его остальным участницам.  
Она закончила впихивать в сына кашу (тот пока позволял иногда кормить себя с ложки), и мальчик облегчённо побежал в кровать, игнорируя мамино "На гуучки не хоооо?". Ещё несколько ночных трапез с этими словами в конце, думал Артём, и он осмелится маму подколоть: "Нет, не хочу, надорвёшься, я кабанчик уже".  
Мать помыла тарелку и тоже улеглась в постель, но тут зашуршал ключ во входной двери, и в коридор ввалились нежданные возвращенцы. "Всё пошло не так!" - сразу поняла она. Готовясь с духом, Юлия вышла из спальни им навстречу, делая по возможности невинное лицо. Но с первых же выражений мужа она поняла: сообщники проболтались.  
Скандал был долгим и утомительным. Даша тоже что-то бурчала, растянувшись прямо в одежде на своей кровати, но вскоре заснула, невзирая на громкие голоса родителей.  
Наутро она мало что помнила, кроме побега с дачи на летнюю кухню и слёз на груди у отца, чуть не выпившего снотворную водку. Но фраза тёти Татьяны - "Для чего Юлька нам такую сумму заплатила?" врезалась в её память жёстко и сильно.  
\- Как она могла?... - снова мысленно вопрошала девушка утром, крадясь в туалет мимо кухни, где мать готовила завтрак. Не хотелось её видеть.  
Демонстративно не разговаривала с матерью, несмотря на попытки Юлии умилостивить дочь нелепыми комплиментами о том, как хорошо та подготовилась к экзаменам. Сегодня Дарья сама накладывала себе обед, и ушла с кухни есть за своим письменным столом в спальне, в одиночестве, за жеванием разглядывая лежавшую рядом ленту "Выпускник-2016". О выпускном у неё остались, увы, в основном нервные воспоминания. Тоже из-за матери.  
Та до вечера ушла сидеть на лавочке. А может, в гости к подругам. Дарье было, по большему счету, всё равно. Главное, что свалила, ощущая вину. Хоть это хорошо.  
В шесть часов вечера девушка вышла на балкон и подставила лицо светившему сбоку солнцу. Стояла отличная погода: ни холодно, ни жарко, а небо - ослепительно синее. Но девушку это всё не заботило; мир словно потерял краски. Так бывало и раньше, при разных неудачах и заботах, но сегодня "напряг" накрыл особенно сильно. И, убирая с глаз трепавшиеся ветерком волосы, она вдруг ощутила себя тяжелее, будто лишь сейчас заметила свои увеличившиеся за последние годы бёдра, выросшую грудь, начавшие проступать на руках мышцы. Вроде бы ещё вчера она сидела на детском коврике, вытянув ноги, и долбила о пол игрушками, произнося нечленораздельные звуки - напоминание себе, что ей рано учиться говорить. Она даже помнит запах того коврика. Но с тех пор пролетела уйма времени - как казалось по подростковым меркам, целых несколько маленьких жизней: освобождение от затянувшегося младенчества, навёрстывание бытия младшеклассницы, комплекс отставания от других, поздняя подростковость, спасительные увлечения музыкальными и сериальными кумирами. Мандраж от окончания школы: что с ней будет дальше, как придётся измениться? А теперь и первый половой инцидент свалился на голову. Вроде и понятно, что девочки - верней, девушки, становятся женщинами и в более ранние годы. А у Дарьи паспорт есть, и скоро восемнадцать, будет вообще совершеннолетней считаться. Но так отчаянно не верилось во всё это: ноги, совсем недавно гонявшие мячик, могли быть облапаны взрослым мужчиной! Некоторые ровесницы уже потеряли девственность, а теперь и она сама, всегда ожидавшая впереди годы и годы невинности, чуть в это не вляпалась. Будто внезапно, пусть и не по своей воле, её поставили на их уровень. И больше не отвертеться от того, что ты девушка, а не всё ещё подросток, лелеющий остатки детства. Не отсюда ли эта тяжесть, начавшая посещать её сознание года полтора назад? Особенно при разговорах об окончании школы (что уже свершилось), о будущей учёбе и работе. А сильней всего - при ссорах с матерью, настаивающей на поиске парня. Сами мысли о том, что скоро Даша начнёт считаться по всем меркам взрослым человеком, вгоняли в ощущение исключительного груза на душе. И страха, странным образом дававшего силы. Рождения ответственности за свою судьбу, толкающей вперёд. Она поняла, что вот-вот понадобится принять важное решение самой.  
И Дарье показалось, будто притяжение стало сильнее тянуть её кожу вниз. Её закачало от собственного пульса, будто при сильном страхе. Голова будто отделилась от тела и парила в воздухе над плечами. Захотелось отойти от балкона и полежать; всё равно запахи июньских цветов и залитые солнцем улицы она сейчас не замечала, уйдя глубоко в свои мысли. Ох уж эти волнения и заботы. Правду говорят: они противные. Очень.  
Лёжа, глядя в однотонный потолок, думалось лучше. Сегодня, когда папа придет с работы, Дарья сообщит ему о выборе другого вуза. Они смотрели в Интернете разные варианты; есть вузы и в областном центре, и даже в соседней области, чьи цены они тоже потянут, а экзамены туда сдавать одинаковые. И как бы ни было страшно, непривычно, неуютно - она уедет учиться туда, подальше от матери. Станет жить в общежитии, причем парня не заведёт, принципиально, даже если соседки будут приводить в комнату своих парней и призывать её следовать их примеру.  
Парня она всё же найдёт, где-то после двадцати, когда выучится и обеспечит себе твёрдое стояние на ногах. Дарья твёрдо решила ни в чём не быть подобной Юлии. Тем более рано рожать абсолютно не тянуло. Девушка предполагала, что материнства ей захочется после двадцати пяти, а то и к тридцати. И она уж точно не станет задерживать развитие ребёнка. Ребёнок будет у неё шустро развивающимся. Мультики, кружки, сложные игрушки - всё то, о чём Дарья либо лишь мечтала, либо вовсе не знала в детстве, она постарается обеспечить ребенку пораньше, как только он проявит первые искры интереса к этим вещам. И запишет его в детский сад: с ранних лет учиться общаться, расти вместе с другими детьми. Детский сад по-любому его ждёт, ведь девушке хотелось работать, иметь успешную карьеру. Мать, несомненно, станет исходить жалостью или презрением к внуку-"акселерату", ещё и не растущему "кожа к коже". Но пусть думает, что хочет. Тем более дочь навряд ли позволит видеться бабушке с внуками чаще раза-двух в год.  
Такой путь, оглядываясь на собственное детство, представлялся Дарье наиболее достойным и полезным. А наивность вчерашней старшеклассницы внушала ей, что всё сложится именно так. Не как у мамы. Только поднапрячься надо и пойти наперекор, поступить в вуз подальше, стать совсем самостоятельной вдали от родителей. Страшно, но комок безысходной тяжести внутри постепенно разливался в уравновешенное спокойствие. Серое, словно потолок затенённой комнаты. Спокойствие, новое для неё, но по мягкому ковру которого, кажется, удобно будет пошагать в иную жизнь, не боясь новых трудностей.  
Это мать виновата, что внутри неё, бывшей нелепой Дяси, сегодня проросло новое чувство - казалось, поменявшее в эти минуты даже движения и дыхание девушки. Это мать виновата, что дочь теперь собирается внезапно покинуть дом. Дарья уже представляла, как будет собирать вещи в большую спортивную сумку, подаренную отцом в прошлом году. Сев на кровати, она обхватила руками плечи и, подняв взгляд на висевшее напротив зеркало, вдруг увидела взрослые глаза.


End file.
